Aircraft typically include an engine or a motor designed to propel the aircraft through the air. Many aircraft also include landing gear having wheels to allow the aircraft to travel along the ground during taxi, takeoff, and landing. It may be desirable for aircraft to be capable of braking via the landing gear wheels. In that regard, aircraft may further include brakes for providing such braking. These brakes are often controlled by a brake control unit (BCU). Many of these brakes are hydraulic brakes and include valves for regulating the pressure applied to the hydraulic brakes. The BCU may control the brake valves to regulate the pressure of fluid applied to the brakes.